


Make a Wish (提前的圣诞贺文，高速车一发完)

by gwenthemonster



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenthemonster/pseuds/gwenthemonster
Summary: 警告涉及：双🌟，口癖，Sleepy Sex, 双🐲
Relationships: 75 - Relationship
Kudos: 25





	Make a Wish (提前的圣诞贺文，高速车一发完)

姚琛是被下身传来的酥麻湿热的感觉弄醒的。

“唔….嗯…….”

他下意识地夹紧腿，果然两腿之间不再是柔软的空调被，而是硬而毛茸茸的触感。很快就有手指按住他的大腿内侧，不由分说将他的双腿再次打开、压平，睡意朦胧间的姚琛浑身使不上力，只能软绵绵地任人摆布。

他眼睛还睁不开，双手胡乱往下摸，手指穿过发丝，推拒的动作不力，倒像是在爱抚那人的脑袋。

“张颜…齐...”他皱了皱鼻子，鼻音黏糊糊地撒娇，“嗯…不要…”

一大早的…真是够了…

显然他的反抗收效甚微，原本只是含着他花穴在吮吸的男人变本加厉地将拇指按在他阴户两边，把他潮湿的穴扯开一些，火热的舌头直接舔进了中间那个嫩红的小洞，四处搅动，搜刮汁水。

“唔啊~——…..”

姚琛喉咙里发出娇甜绵长的一声，这下浑身更软了，只有盆骨仿佛有自己的意识，带着腰胯往上抬，甚至自发地让两腿间的穴更紧地贴着男人的脸扭动。

动静越来越大，姚琛也逐渐醒来，但就算意识回笼，他也停不下屁股骚浪的转动挤压，全身都加入这浪涛般袭来的快感中，任双腿间的男人捧着他的屁股享用他的蜜穴。粗糙的舌苔刮蹭着里面收缩的嫩肉，引来源源不断的骚水，尽数被男人饮下。

唔….他也不想的…但是，太舒服了…好舒服….

毫无防备地被爱和欲吞噬，姚琛闭着眼睛，仰头喘息着娇声叫出男人的名字。

张颜齐回到房间就看到了这一幕。

姚琛仰面躺着，两脚踩在床上，双手攥着床单，浑身泛粉，胸脯起伏，满面春色，而一个眼熟的男人趴在他大开的长腿之间，唇舌间发出他熟悉的咕噗咕噗哧溜哧溜的水声。

！！？？？？？

他手里的牛奶杯落到地上，发出好大一个脆响，沉浸在情欲中的姚琛才意识到门口站着一个人。

蓝发的男孩被惊得转过头，迷蒙的双眼睁大，遂受到了更加巨大的惊吓。

“张———！？？”

他一个字还没说完，就突然被尖锐的喘息打断，他湿润的眼睛上翻，整个人像过电了一般往后仰，鼓胀的胸脯猛地挺起来。

“啊——啊——”他发出细小又绝望的微弱哭吟，身体落回床单，胯部又往上抬，来回几次，便歪着脑袋一脸失神地瘫在床上发抖。

张颜齐脑子懵懵的，但他很了解姚琛的身体反应——他很喜欢被舔那里，尤其是阴蒂特别敏感，只要前戏到位感觉够了，光是啜吸他的阴蒂就能引发他激励的反应，很快送他到高潮。

他看着埋首在姚琛双腿间的男人抬起头，用手背抹了抹湿淋淋的下巴。

张颜齐看着那张与他一模一样的脸与他对视，那双与他一模一样的下垂眼瞥了瞥地上一片狼藉的牛奶和碎玻璃。

“不好意思，我先吃早饭了。” 他一边的嘴角扬起，扯出一个歪斜的笑，由伸出舌头舔了舔下唇，“好特么甜。”

有时候有些事情发生了就发生了，不管有多难想象，真正发生的时候你也只能面对。比如张颜齐坚守二十几年的唯物主义，在这个所谓他“人格的一部分”具象化出现在他面前后，被砸得粉粉碎。

但时间不会为任何人停留，他们都得继续前行，所以张颜齐尽量保持冷静地搞清了情况：据这位他“人格的一部分”具象化——

“唉，这也太长了。”恢复过来的姚琛抱着枕头坐在他们两个中间；酒店的床装三个人倒是绰绰有余。“嗯…”他左右看了看，伸出手翘着小拇指点了点张颜齐，“你是大头，”又转头点了点另一个他，“你是齐齐。”

“凭啥他是齐齐我是大头啊！”张颜齐瞬间跳起来，“怎么还区别对待？”

“都说了，我就是你…”

“而且你也太淡定了吧？这么快就接受了吗？..”张颜齐一边咕哝，一边又把姚琛披在身上的他的外套拢了拢。

“你还费什么劲，还有什么没看过的？”被分配到“齐齐”的男人撑着脑袋好笑地说。“不仅看过，我刚刚还——”

“咳咳咳咳。”姚琛脸红地打断他，“嗯…就是，从来没碰到过这种事啊，不是很厉害吗…”

“…真是服了你了。”张颜齐叹了口气，撸了撸他头顶柔软的发丝。

总之，这位齐齐是他们的圣诞礼物，是张颜齐不受束缚的欲望，因为张颜齐“总是在克制”，但姚琛其实并不想他克制，又不好意思说。所以他就来了。

“姚姚…他说的是真的吗？”张颜齐有点头晕脑胀，小心翼翼地低头试图去看姚琛埋在怀里枕头里的脸。

姚琛耳朵都红了，过了一会儿，保持着这个姿势小幅度地点了点头。

不管这整件事有多扯，张颜齐现在倒真有点收到圣诞礼物的感觉了。

“害，有什么不好意思的。”“齐齐”坏笑着凑到姚琛脸旁边，“我不是你男朋友吗？这都是我应该做的。”

“我才是他男朋友！”张颜齐条件反射。

“我就是…Okay，okay，我们不是你男朋友吗？”

“哎呀…我只有一个男朋友…“ 姚琛终于肯把脸抬起来，小脑袋来回看了看两人，细长的眼角泛粉，糯糯地拖长了声音，“不就是张颜齐嘛…”

两个张颜齐同时抿了抿嘴。

圣诞节真特么好啊。感恩他之前从来都当是骗小孩的圣诞老人，从今天起，他张颜齐就是圣诞老人最虔诚的信徒。

张颜齐靠在床头，捧着半跪半趴在他怀里的姚琛娇小精致的脸庞亲吻，而“齐齐”则在姚琛身后，又回到了他的两腿之间。

“齐齐”消失在姚琛的视野前在他耳边留下一句，“你知道你男朋友其实有口癖吗？”惹得他眯起的双眼越发氤氲。

“呃，嗯，他说的没错。”张颜齐看着姚琛低声说，“我每次都想把你那里吃到肿起来，敏感到穿不了内裤，坐不了椅子，走路都会摩擦到受不了…”

这些压抑已久的狂热的想法和情欲一旦倾倒，就收不回来了，光是说出这些话，张颜齐都感到有点上头。

显然对姚琛来说也是一样，他喘息越来越急促，看着张颜齐的眼神无助中带着天真的勾引。这是张颜齐之前无法直面观察到的美景。

“你这批里有蜜啊，宝贝。”“齐齐”贴着姚琛腿间的花瓣模模糊糊地说，“我跟你说…哧…要是可以，在镜头前就会钻到你下面，让你的小嫩逼没有一刻是干的…” 

“姚姚喜不喜欢？给不给舔？”张颜齐亲亲他的嘴角。

姚琛柔柔地蹙着眉头，被亲红的小嘴开开合合，吐着娇喘和香气。

“给的…唔…嗯啊…喜欢…好喜欢呜…” 他乖巧地挺起上身，让张颜齐揉搓把玩他的乳肉和硬起来的乳尖，下身失控地扭来扭去，“齐齐，不行了…啊啊～…又要、又要来了…呜……” 

很快，他睫毛颤动着又吹了一波爱液在”齐齐”嘴里。 张颜齐发现自己的嘴里都泛起了那股他爱的腥甜的味道。

“宝贝你要淹死我了。”男人说着骚话，“你也尝到了吧？之后有更爽的。”他一边和张颜齐交换眼神，后者双手绕到姚琛身后，一掌握住他一边圆润的臀瓣，在姚琛还在高潮余韵中就挺着高耸的几把狠狠操了进去。

姚琛“啊”了一声，一时粉嫩的舌头都收不回去了，嗯嗯啊啊地喘着气，屁股在张颜齐的大掌中抽搐。

见到他这无力掩饰的骚样，张颜齐根本忍不住，下一秒便挺着胯往上猛顶，把姚琛的下身撞得弹起来，尺寸吓人的阴茎抽出时俨然表面全是汁液；在姚琛落下时又借着重力狠狠顶回去，蛋大的龟头径直撞到了他体内从未被疼爱过的地方。

姚琛翻着白眼尖叫，缩在张颜齐臂弯里后仰着喘不过气来一般，似乎一下子出了好多汗；张颜齐感到有一个肉环夹着他的龟头嘬吸，爽得他差点灵魂出窍。

“艹，牛逼啊哥，一下就操到咱老婆宫口了。”

要是张颜齐还有一丝空余的意识，就会想被自己叫哥是多么诡异又神奇的体验，但他现在全部神魂都在姚琛湿热的阴道里，努力让自己不就这么射出来。”

姚琛的反应好大，张颜齐担心了半秒会不会太刺激了，就又被另一个自己粗喘着提醒了。

“他喜欢死了，你再往里操操。”

张颜齐咬牙抱着姚琛的屁股又呼哧呼哧死命往里捅了几下，敏感无比的宫口根本经不住他这样撞和磨，就像捅破了一个水球，突然伴着姚琛的哽咽，大量温热的水液冲刷着他的顶端，又顺着抽出的阴茎四溅。

张颜齐正满头大汗地享受姚琛高潮中甬道无措的收缩，忽然那地方又死命绞紧了他的家伙。

张颜齐手忙脚乱地腾出一只手掐住自己的根部，从姚琛的肩膀上看过去，“你在干嘛！”

他看不全，但能看到那个“齐齐”的手在姚琛的臀缝间动。

“是有多想被塞满啊，连后面都这么又湿又软…” 男人仿佛自言自语道，“我在满足这小骚货的愿望，我建议你之后用玩具试试…”

张颜齐觉得眼皮好重，半开半闭地看着另一个自己扶着几把挤进了姚琛后面的洞，把他撑得前所未有的满；张颜齐也感到下身传来前所未有的紧致销魂。

“我们的感觉是可以共通叠加的。”“齐齐”看着他笑，像正盛筵到兴头上的食肉动物，“两倍的爽。”

他们停了一会儿，让姚琛适应，张颜齐拨开他汗湿的刘海，亲了亲他额头，“感觉怎么样？”

姚琛虚弱地喘气，“好胀…肚子里…呜…屁股要化掉了..”他语无伦次地呜咽，却还是近乎本能地向张颜齐索吻。

张颜齐向前倾堵住了他的嘴，胯部开始恢复动作——果然是一个人，另一个张颜齐也同时抽动起来。

吞咽不下的口水从姚琛的嘴角滑落，张颜齐放开他的嘴唇后，姚琛哀哀地望着他，显然七魂已没了六魄，随着两人顶弄的节奏发出娇软的甜叫。

“姚姚喜不喜欢被老公操啊？”

“嗯嗯…要死了…老公…老公…咿啊～…呜…操死了，饶了，姚姚…要坏了…”

“你不想我们绕了你。”“齐齐”也往前俯身，贴到姚琛后背上，“你想我们把你干得走不了路，弄大你的肚子，然后再捧着怀着小娃娃的肚子被老公干，对不对？”

毒药一般的话语灌进姚琛的耳朵，他双眼失焦地掉眼泪，喃喃地重复着，“嗯啊…要，要怀小娃娃…给我…呜…啊啊…”

马德太可爱了，张颜齐心头突然涌起一股柔情，驱使他再次稳住姚琛柔软的嘴唇。

圣诞夜之后的早晨，是最长的早晨。

END


End file.
